Family Ties
by Trekkie
Summary: For the Month of Noah Grey fic exchange at sylarelle. AU from The Eclipse, part 2
1. Prologue

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

"Gabriel no! Gabriel no! Gabriel! NO!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Bennett cut his throat, I thought I'd lost him forever.

I sat down next to his body and wrapped my arms around my self and rested my head on my arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 hours passed.

I never noticed the light outside growing stronger, the moon sliding away from the sun, the end of the eclipse.

I never noticed the wound on his throat closing.

I never noticed his first gasp as he returned to life.

I never noticed anything at all until I felt his arms wrap around me.

I thought I was dreaming, hallucinating, until I looked into his eyes.

(And even then I wasn't sure)

"Elle," he whispered, "Elle its okay. I'm okay."

"Gabriel.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cold metal draws across my throat. Some pain, but not too much. Falling, then black.

My final thought before I die?

_'I hope he doesn't go after Elle.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 hours passed.

I gasp for breath.

I'm alive.

But... Elle!

I sit up and she's right there, next to me.

She's curled herself into a ball, holding herself. She's quiet.

I move closer and wrap my arms around her.

She turns to look at me, she's been crying. Oh.

"Elle," I whisper, "Elle its okay. I'm okay."

"Gabriel.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are cookies.


	2. Chapter 1

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

I can't do this.

He's crying again. Our son.

He's so loud. He always is. And I've been left alone with him. Again.

Gabriel's at work. He works in a bookstore. He hates it, but we need the money.

I get left with the baby and he's crying again.

I can't deal with this.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The eclipse ended and our abilities returned.

Gabriel healed and we held each other.

We could've gone after the cheerleader again, brought Papa Petrelli his prize.

No.

We decided to go away together, to escape.

No more being caught in the middle of his parents epic marital spat.

So we ran.

We travelled the country. Sylar picked up a few abilities along the way.

We were free,

Then 2 months after we left I started throwing up. Pregnant. A baby.

Fuck.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I lock the door to Shakespeare's Book Emporium and sigh.

_'Fucking teenagers,' _I think,_ 'fucking Twilight. It's not even well written.'_

I shove the keys in my pockets and start the 20 minutes walk to our tiny one room apartment.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we found out about the baby, we decided to settle down. Be normal.

We wanted to do it properly. Be a family. Be good parents. Do a better job than the people who raised us. Though, honestly, a rat could do a better a better job than Bob and Virginia.

We set up shop in Georgia. A small cheap apartment, a crappy job. We settled back and watched Elle belly grow.

9 months after we made love on the floor of the Canfield house our baby boy was born.

15 hours of labour ending at 3:12PM.

7 pounds, 3 ounces.

Noah Claude Gray.

Our son.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are puppies.


	3. Chapter 2

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

I'm climbing the stairs of our apartment building. I'm not even halfway to our floor and I can hear Noah screaming.

I start to run.

I enter our apartment without even using my key. (My telekinesis is as much a part of me as my own hands.)

I head strait to our bedroom, strait to my screaming son.

He's in his cradle. I can smell the dirty diaper.

He's wet, he's hungry and he's scared.

Where the fuck is Elle?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I change the soiled diaper and head for the kitchen to get him a bottle.

I'm placing the bottle in the microwave when I spot Elle.

She's sitting the corner in the foetal position. She has her hands over her ears.

I'm staring at her, but she doesn't see me.

The microwave beeps.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah is fed, burped and settled down to sleep.

I return to the kitchen.

Elle hasn't moved.

I pick her up roughly and shove her against the wall.

"Ow."

"What the Fuck?!"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Sorry, your sorry, Elle?"

She nods, she's shaking.

"Gabriel you're hurting me," she sobs.

'_Who cares?'_

"What were you thinking?" I demand.

"I... I... I wasn't. He was so loud... And... And...I'm so tired Gabriel."

"So you just left him? He was starving, he needed to be changed!"

"I'm sorry."

He sighed and put her down gently.

"You'll have to do better, Elle."

"BETTER!"

Noah wakes and starts to cry.

"Fuck Elle, now look what you've done!"

I go to the bedroom to calm my son.

When I return, Elle is gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are cuddles.


	4. Chapter 3

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

Gabriel has me held up against the wall and he's mad.

"I'm sorry."

He sighs and puts me down.

"You'll have to do better, Elle."

'_What The Fuck! I'll have to do better?!'_

"BETTER!"

Noah wakes and starts to cry.

"Fuck Elle, now look what you've done!"

He leaves.

'_I can't take this anymore.'_

"I'm sorry Gabriel," I whisper. "I love you Noah"

I walk out the door and I don't look back.

If I did I wouldn't be able to walk away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are happiness.


	5. Chapter 4

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

She's gone.

Fuck.

I can't do this with out her.

There's no money. I have to work. I can't take Noah with me. I can't stay home with him.

Fuck.

I can't do this alone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Approximately 1850 from Georgia to California.

3.5 hours from the Californian border to Costa Verde.

Glasses was a good father to Claire. And the boy, what's his name? Steven? Andrew? Whatever.

Gabriel stopped the car a block from the Bennett house and rubbed his eyes.

He glanced into the backseat, where Noah slept in his car seat.

Gabriel smiled, his son was so beautiful.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and got out of the car.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He walked the block to the Bennett house slowly; he wanted to spend a much time with Noah in his arms as possible.

But it wasn't long enough.

He stood before the Bennett's front door, his slumbering son in his arms.

He knocked. Once. Twice.

He waited.

The door opened and Gabriel found himself face to face with his son's namesake.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are happiness.


	6. Chapter 5

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

Noah Bennett was bored. He'd been working from home for the past few months because he wanted to be close to his family. And damn did his miss being in the field.

He got up from his computer and stretched.

There was a knock at the door.

He walked over, opened it and froze.

Sylar!

...

And a baby?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel gulped nervously. Bennett was staring at him as if he'd suddenly dressed up like a dolphin and danced the polka.

Gabriel attempted to smile.

"Um... Hello Sir."

Bennett raised an eyebrow and continued to stare.

"I think you'd better come in," Bennett said finally, stepping back.

Gabriel entered slowly, clutching Noah protectively and never taking his eyes of Bennett.

He was led to the lounge where Bennett indicated the couch. Gabriel sat.

Bennett sat on the chair opposite.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"Elle?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bennett indicated to Sylar that he could sit in the couch and then sat down in the chair opposite.

'_A baby? Where the hell did Sylar get a baby? Was it the child of someone he killed? But Sylar hasn't killed in months. He was with Elle. OH MY GOD! It's their baby? Blue clothes. A boy? But where's,,,'_

"Elle?"

Sylar flinched.

"She left me."

Noah woke up and started to cry.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are chocolate coated candy.


	7. Chapter 6

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

"She left me."

Noah woke up and started to cry.

'_Crap.'_

Gabriel started to rock Noah gently to calm the screaming infant.

"Its okay buddy, Daddy's here, I've got you."

Bennett cleared is throat uncomfortably.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't look after him by myself."

"Well you'd better not be expecting our help, monster," said Claire.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Claire was doing homework at her desk when she heard a baby crying.

'What the hell?'

She got up and headed downstairs.

She heard her father's voice. "Why are you here?"

"I can't look after him by myself."

Sylar! In her house!

"Well you'd better not be expecting our help, monster," she said, venomously.

Sylar visibly jumped.

"Claire," he said. "I don't want your help looking after him; I want to give him to you."

Claire froze.

'_What?'_

Her dad spoke.

"You want to give us your son?!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are pet monkeys.


	8. Chapter 7

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

"You want to give us your son?!"

Gabriel flinched. Did he? He wanted Noah to be safe, healthy, normal.

All the things he couldn't provide, not without Elle.

"Yes."

"Why?" Said Claire.

"Because Elle's gone."

"Gone?" asked Claire, "Did you kill her too?"

"NO!"

Noah began to cry again.

"Shit."

He rocked his son.

"It's ok, it's ok," he started to speak to Claire and Bennett. "Because I have no money and a crappy job, because I'm a psychopath, because I need Elle, because he deserves better." He took a breath. "And because you're the best I know."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And because you're the best I know."

'_Oh wow!'_ thought Claire. _'He's crying'_

Tears slipped down Sylar cheeks as he rocked his crying infant son.

Before she knew it she was moving, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What's his name?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's his name?"

Gabriel glanced at Bennett and blushed.

He looked down at his son and stammered, "er..."

He took a deep breath.

"His name is Noah. Noah Claude Grey."

Silence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are dancing pixies.


	9. Chapter 8

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

"His name is Noah. Noah Claude Grey."

Silence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah Bennett stared at Gabriel Gray in shock.

'_They named their son after me?!'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Claire Bennet stared at Gabriel Gray on shock.

'_They named their son after my dad?!'_

Claire shook her head to dispel the shock that was over taking her and said the only thing she could think of.

"Who's Claude?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who's Claude?"

'_Who's Claude?! That's the question she asks?'_

Gabriel looked at Claire and replied, "Someone Elle knows."

Claire nodded. "Uh, okay. Cool."

Cue mass uncomfortableness.

Noah makes a cute gurgling sound and everyone smiles.

"Can I hold him?" asks Claire.

Gabriel holds Noah tighter.

"If I'm going to raise him," she persists,

"I'm not ready to let go."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are singing canaries.


	10. Chapter 9

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9**

He wasn't ready to hand over his son, so they just sat and talked.

They talked about little Noah, about Mr. Muggles, about the weather. Safe topics.

At around 4:30pm Bennett looked at the clock and winced, Sandra, Lyle and Mr. Muggles were due back at 5.

He looked at the other people in the room.

Claire was cuddling a gurgling Noah while Sylar hovered protectively.

Bennett approached Sylar and pulled him aside.

"My wife and son will be home soon," he said quietly. "You need to be gone before then."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You need to be gone before then."

'_What? He's throwing me out!'_

"But... I... My son..."

He looked at Noah in Claire's arms, he was happy.

He looked back at Bennett and nodded.

"I understand."

He turned to face Claire and said, "I'm leaving now."

Claire looked startled.

"You're ready to let go now?"

"No, but..."

Claire nodded, she understood.

Gabriel stepped in front of Claire, leaned over and kissed his baby boy goodbye.

"Bye Noah, I love you buddy."

He straitened up, smiled at Claire, turned, nodded at Bennett, then left.

It wasn't until he was in his car that he burst into tears.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are jumping bunnies.


	11. Chapter 10

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10**

After Sylar left Claire continued to cuddle little Noah. She stared into his eyes for ages.

"Where the heck did that baby come from?!"

Claire jumped. Mom.

"Claire?"

"I'm his mummy now."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

15 years later.

"Noah, come on, you'll miss the bus," Claire shouted up the stairs.

"Coming," he shouted back.

Noah ran down the stair, past Claire and headed to the door.

"Hey!" said Claire, laughing, "forgetting something?"

Noah smiled.

"Sorry mum."

He kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door to catch his bus to school.

"Have a nice day," Claire called after him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah made it to the bus. Barely.

He never noticed the electric blonde watching him from her stolen car.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are fried dumplings.


	12. Chapter 11

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 11**

15 years since Gabriel Gray gave up his son to give him a better life.

15 years of Sylar collecting abilities and seeing the world.

Teleportation.

Enhanced hearing.

Enhanced memory.

Enhanced sight.

Enhanced taste.

Enhanced smell.

Enhanced digestion.

Microwave hands.

Flight.

Colour manipulation.

Food ageing.

Chocolate transformations.

Touch healing.

Impenetrable skin.

And so much more.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Newscaster: In Connecticut today the evolved human known as Sylar took another life. 32 year old David Bronte lived alone and worked as a janitor at Everly Hills Shopping Mall. His ability was believed to be shape shifting.

"Sylar," said Noah in disgust. "What a psycho freak."

"Yeah," said Claire quietly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are fragrant flowers.


	13. Chapter 12

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 12**

It had taken Elle only 2 days to regret leaving Noah and Gabriel. No, that wasn't true; she regretted it as she was doing it. It took her two days to talk herself into going back.

The apartment was empty. They were gone.

It had taken Elle 9 years to find her son. She hadn't actually been looking for him at that point; she's given up after 2 years. She'd been talking to Mohinder about Molly and he'd happened to mention that Claire had been paying Molly to babysit Noah.

He'd thought that she knew.

She'd left New York straight away and gone directly to Costa Verde.

She followed form her home to Noah's school.

She watched her son hug his new mum.

9 years old.

He probably didn't know that he was adopted. Hell he probably didn't even know what adopted meant.

He was happy and safe.

She walked away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

6 years later she came back.

She parked down the road from Claire's house and waited.

She watched Noah run for the school bus.

She watched for a week.

She was too nervous to approach.

Today she had parked a few blocks away and was now sitting in a tree in the front yard. Noah would be home from school soon.

She was watching a baby bird being fed by its mother when she heard the garage door open.

Claire pulled out in the big black SUV.

'_Stupid things,'_ Elle thought, _'why do people think driving an ugly wannabee truck is cool?'_

Claire was pulling out of the end of the drive when Noah arrived. She opened her window and told him that she was going grocery shopping.

Noah was home alone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah sat in his room trying to concentrate on his algebra homework. It wasn't going very well.

He was home alone. His mum was doing the grocery shopping.

There was a knock at the door.

He threw his pen down in relief and went to answer it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are funky dancing chickens.


	14. Chapter 13

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 13**

Elle jumped out of the tree, careful not to startle the birds.

She straitened her hair, brushed off her clothes and walked up to the front door.

She knocked and waited.

'_He doesn't know who I am,'_ she thought, _'he won't let me in.'_

She smiled. She knew how to make him let her in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah opened the front door.

"Hi!" Said the blond women.

Suddenly her hands were buzzing with electricity.

"Let me in or I'll hurt you."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are ripe bananas.


	15. Chapter 14

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14**

When Claire returned home with the groceries she could hear voices in the lounge room. Noah and a female. A familiar sounding female.

Elle. Fuck.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah sat on the couch opposite the woman trying to digest all she'd told him.

He was adopted.

She was his real mother.

His father was... no she had to be lying.

"What are you doing here?"

His mum. (Adoptive mum?)

"I came to see my son."

A lie?

"He's not your son. You lost that right when you abandoned him."

Oh!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You don't know what you're talking about, cheerleader!" yelled Elle.

"Get out of my house!" She demanded.

Elle smiled. "Make me."

Claire walked over to the bookcase, reached behind a set of ancient encyclopaedias and pulled out a hand gun.

"GET! OUT!" She cocked the gun.

Elle swallowed. "Ok ok, calm down Pom Pom."

"Out!"

Elle nodded. "Ok." She turned to Noah, blew him a kiss and left the house.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah stared at his mother. She turned to look at him. He looked at the gun.

"Oh right," she said, resetting the safety. "It's one of your Grandpa Bennett's. I'd actually forgotten it was there."

He continued to stare at her.

"Oh sweetheart."

She hugged him.

"Is it true?" He asked. "Is she my real other?"

"I'm your mother Noah. But yes Elle is your biological mother."

'_If she was telling the truth about that, does that mean she was telling the truth about my father?'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are shiny stars.


	16. Chapter 15

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 15**

Sylar had Tracy Strauss pinned against the warehouse wall.

He wanted her ability.

He used to have it, but he'd lost it to the Shanti virus. To the company.

He wanted it back.

"You fucking psycho!"

He smiled.

"Aww thanks, but flattery won't get you anywhere this time."

He began to cut.

"Stop!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noah was in New York. He'd heard on the news that Sylar (his father?) was here somewhere.

He'd tracked him down to a warehouse in the Bronx.

He entered through a side door and looked around in the gloom.

"You fucking psycho!"

He followed the sound.

When he found them he stopped and stared. Sylar's intended victim was his Grandpa Nathan's bitchy wife, Tracy.

Sylar started to cut into Tracy's head.

"Stop!" shouted Noah.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sylar whiled around and stared at the teenager.

"Who the hell are you?!"

At the same time Tracy said, "Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Noah."

Sylar was so shocked that he forgot about Tracy, she dropped to the ground hard. Then she ran like hell.

"My son," Sylar whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are smiling children.


	17. Chapter 16

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 16**

4 Days Ago

Noah stayed at home for a week before his curiosity got the better of him.

While his mother was at work (and he was supposed to be at school) he packed a bag, wrote his mother a note and got a taxi to the bus station.

15 minutes later he was heading to New York City.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Day

Sylar and Noah sat against the wall of the warehouse.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Um..."

"So you really are my father?"

"Yeah I am."

"I didn't really believe her when she told me."

Sylar looked at his son in shock.

"Claire actually told you?!" he said incredulously.

Noah looked confused.

"Mum? No, I meant Elle."

"You've met her?"

"Yeah, she came to my house. Said she'd zap me if I didn't let her in."

Sylar burst out laughing.

"God I miss her."

"When did you last see her?" asked Noah.

"They day she left us."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while.

"What happened?"

Sylar thought for a minute.

"I expected too much from her. I was working to pay the bills and I left her alone with you, she couldn't handle it. I expected her to settle down and be a good little housewife. I was wrong."

"I'm glad you've worked that out," said Elle.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are stamping elephants.


	18. Chapter 17

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 17**

4 Days Ago

When Claire came home from work the house was empty.

'_Noah must be at a friends,' _she thought.

She walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink and spotted a note on the fridge.

She opened it, read and began to feel very faint.

"Oh fuck!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Claire had called Angela immediately to get Elle's current location; a motel just south of Costa Verde.

35 minutes later she was pulling up outside.

She walked up to the door of Elle's room and knocked.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a knock on the door of Elle's motel room.

She opened the door and found herself slammed up against the wall.

"This is all your fault, you bitch!"

"Ow, fuck Claire."

Elle zapped her.

"Ow!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Pom Pom?"

"This."

She pulled out the note.

Elle took it and read.

_Mum,_

_I'm sorry._

_When Elle was here she told me about my dad._

_I'm going to find him._

_I'll be okay and I'll be back before you know it._

_Don't come after me._

_Noah._

"Shit," said Elle.

She looked at Claire.

"Claire...I..."

"What were you thinking?" Demanded Claire.

"I just wanted... I don't..."

Elle started to cry.

"Ugh," said Claire sitting down on the bed.

Nobody spoke for a while.

"I'm sorry," said Elle.

"Yeah me too," said Claire. "I shouldn't have thrown you out."

"And threatened me with a loaded gun," Elle pointed out.

"That too," agreed Claire. "But did you have to tell him about Sylar?"

"I didn't really think about it."

The room once again lapsed into silence.

"I'll find him for you," said Elle.

"Huh?"

"I'll find Noah for you and bring him home."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are rampaging kittens.


	19. Chapter 18

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 18**

"I expected too much from her. I was working to pay the bills and I left her alone with you, she couldn't handle it. I expected her to settle down and be a good little housewife. I was wrong."

"I'm glad you've worked that out," said Elle.

Gabriel and Noah stared at her in shock.

She walked over to them and waved, "Hi."

The continued to stare..

She snapped her fingers in front of their eyes.

"Hello. Ugh, you people have no brains."

Then Sylar grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were staring at her. Weird.

She snapped her fingers in front of their eyes.

"Hello. Ugh, you people have no brains."

Gabriel moved.

He grabbed her throat.

And she was pinned to the wall.

"Ow."

"Elle."

"Hello to you too, Gabriel."

"My name is Sylar."

Elle rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck off honey, your name is Gabriel Gray, you were raised in Queens by Virginia Gray, your bio-mom is an annoying bitch with a MASSIVE superiority complex... is any of this ringing a bell?"

Gabriel dropped her. "Ugh."

He smiled softly and said, "I'm telling Angela you said that."

"Gabe you haven't spoken to Angie is 11 years."

He stared at her.

"How did you know that?"

She shuffled nervously. "Umm..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah..."

Noah was confused, they (his bio-logical parents!) had gone from fighting, a normal-ish conversation to incomplete sentences.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

They both looked at him in surprise; they seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"She's working for the company again."

"Oh."

'_Wait a minute...?!'_

"Did they send you here?" He asked, worried.

Elle looked startled.

"What... No. Claire did. She's worried sick."

Noah frowned. "But I told her not to worry...?"

Elle raised an eyebrow. "Okay? I'm missing several major social skills and even I know that it doesn't work like that."

Noah blushed.

"How did you find us?" asked Gabriel.

"Molly," she replied. She looked at Noah. "She's also worried sick."

Silence.

Noah looked at his feet. Gabriel looked at the ceiling. Elle studied her nails.

Elle cleared her throat. "Ok c'mon Noah lets get you home."

She started to head towards the door.

"What?" said Sylar, "You're leaving? Bitch. You just can't stick around can you?"

"Fuck you!" She yelled, shooting a huge burst of electricity at him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are flying paper planes.


	20. Chapter 19

Family Ties

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Written for rimjobs.

For the Month of Noah Gray Fic Exchange at sylarelle,

Spoilers: 3X11 The Eclipse, Part 2.

Prompt: Noah seeks Sylar out when he's like 12-18 and reveals who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Elle would be alive.

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Thought's are in _Italics_.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 19**

"Fuck you!" She yelled, shooting a huge burst of electricity at him.

"Argh," cried Gabriel.

The burst of hit him hard and threw him into the wall.

"Ow, Fuck."

"Now apologise for calling me a bitch."

"Go to hell."

"Ah ah ah."

She sparked menacingly at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Ok, Jeez, I'm sorry Elle."

Elle punched the air triumphantly.

Noah stared at them.

"You two are freaks," he stated.

They both looked at him. Elle shrugged.

"We're always like this," she said.

"No we're not," said Gabriel.

"Jeez, no wonder you two broke up..."

Gabriel got annoyed. "We broke up because SHE left."

"I came back," Elle yelled back, "how long did it take you to hand our son over to the Bennett's? Did you even wait 5 seconds?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle looked pissed.

"I came back..."

'_What? What did she just say?'_

"_..._5 seconds?"

"What?"

"What what?" Said Elle.

"You came back?"

Elle face softened. "Yeah. 2 days later. But you were already gone,"

"Fuck."

"Yup."

Silence.

"So..." Said Elle. "You never answered my question..."

"Which one?"

"The Bennett's?"

"Oh." Gabriel thought for a second before answering. "You weren't there and I was scared and I knew they'd do a much better job than I could do..."

"Thank you," said Noah.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are shuffling turtles.


End file.
